It Started With A Question
by Sniffles the Anteater
Summary: Awkward questions don't normally end in anything good. But maybe something... more can be started from one? I'm bad with summaries. Toothy x Cuddles yaoi/shounen-ai/slash. Contains smut.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: hey guys, Sniffles here. It's been awhile, I've been kinda busy with preparing for college. Consider this a dirtier version of my story Firsts, just because. Here you go.

ooooooo

The word was buzzing around his head all day. It was said only in passing, but he still wondered what it was. Sex, his teacher had called it. He asked people at school, but people laughed and ignored him. Some said he was too young. When he had got home, he had asked his parents, but they too said he was too young.

Cuddles stood on the porch, shifting back and forth on the balls of his feet. He pressed the doorbell a couple times, and stood back from it. Nervously he messed with the bunny ears on his yellow hoodie. After a while he heard a set of feet walk towards the door from the other side. It swung open to reveal a short woman with bright purple hair.

"Hello Cuddles," she said with a smile.

"Hi Ms. Beaver, is Toothy home?" Cuddles asked.

"Yep, head up to his room. He'll be up in the minute, doing chores right now."

"OK."

The blonde went in and stomped up the stairs. He sat down on Toothy's bed and waited. His eyes wandered around the boy's room, taking it all in. A few minutes later, he heard someone go up the stairs. Toothy entered the room a couple seconds later. The purple haired boy grinned when he saw Cuddles there.

"Hey Cuddles," Toothy said.

"Hey Toothy."

Toothy plopped down on the bed next to the blonde.

"So… what's up?"

"Could… could I ask you something?"

"Sure, shoot."

"Well, I heard something today, and I'm confused on what it means."

"What is it?"

"Sex."

Toothy's eyes widened with surprise.

"Wait, you don't know what that means?" Toothy asked in shock.

Cuddles blushed sheepishly.

"No… what is it?"

Toothy paused for a minute, trying to think of a way to tell him. The purple hair was surprised Cuddles had never heard it before. Especially since one of the guys they hung out with, Splendid, talked about it constantly. Then again… Cuddles always seemed to space out when Splendid talked, so he guessed it made sense.

"Well, um… you know the thing between your legs?" Toothy asked.

"You mean my penis?"

"Um… yeah. Well, there's something different between a girl's legs. Pretty much you put it in and do stuff, and something shoots out of your penis and goes into the girl. It's how babies are made."

"Wait, stuff out of it, you mean pee?"

"Well, no."

"Then what is it?"

"I heard it called cum."

"What does it look like?"

"Uh… it's clear and wet… and kinda sticky."

"Could you show me?"

Toothy was taken aback by that. He didn't expect Cuddles to ask something like that. One part of him wanted to say no, but another wanted to say yes. He mentally came to a compromise that he hoped would work.

"Maybe you've seen it without knowing what it is. Have you ever… um… messed with yourself down there?" He said, pointing towards his own grown.

"No."

That ruined Toothy's plan. He started to say no, but Cuddles' curious face stopped him.

_He actually looks cute like that, _the purple haired boy thought.

Toothy sighed.

"OK, I'll show you."

Slowly Toothy undid the button his pants. He hesitantly tugged down the front of his boxers, letting his manhood into the open. It wasn't very large, but it showed signs of puberty. The balls had started to drop, but that was the only sign of having a package. The purple haired took a breath and grabbed it. He couldn't believe he was doing this.

_Well, better get this over with, _Toothy thought.

He started pumping. Cuddles stared at the purple haired boy, whose face had started to turn red. Having such undivided attention on him doing this, especially when it was someone with a look of awe like the one on Cuddles' face, brought some strange pleasure to Toothy. A moan escaped the purple haired boy's lips, making Cuddles jump.

"You OK?" Cuddles asked.

"Y-yeah," Toothy said, stifling another moan. "That happens s-sometimes."

"What's the stuff coming out of it?"

"It's c-called pre-cum. C-comes out when you play with it."

Cuddles hesitantly touched it, making the purple haired boy squirm.

"S-sorry," Cuddle said, pulling his hand away.

Toothy just sat there. His face was bright red and was sitting there huffing. Cuddles stared at him for a while, and then looked at the stuff on his hand. It was slightly sticky, and when he tried to wipe it off on his hoodie it didn't come off.

"Toothy…?"

"That actually… felt good…" Toothy finally said.

"It did?"

"Yeah."

"Do… do you want me to do it again?"

Toothy blushed.

"Y-yeah," he said sheepishly.

Cuddles grabbed Toothy's member and started fiddling with it. Toothy clenched his teeth to hide another moan. Toothy seemed so needy, and Cuddles grinned slightly at this. After a few more minutes of this, the blonde felt the purple haired boy tense up. Suddenly something warm and wet shot out of Toothy's member. It spilled out onto the floor and the blonde boy's hand, and a sharp scent filled the room. Toothy collapsed backwards on the bed, out of breath and huffing.

"That stuff… ugh… was cum," Toothy huffed.

"It feels… weird…"

Cuddles hesitantly sniffed at the cum on his hand. He licked it.

"Ewwwww… did you just…?" Toothy said in disbelief.

"It's not that bad, actually…"

"If you say so."

"So… um Toothy… what about the sex part…?"

Toothy turned bright red at that.

"Well… I don't know how to explain that…," he admitted.

"Can you show me… like maybe get a girl to…?"

The purple haired boy sighed. Better to tell him now than later.

"I don't like girls like that, Cuddles," Toothy said. "I like… um… guys."

Cuddles stared at him in surprise.

"I… I had no idea," Cuddles said.

"I mean… there's a way for guys to do it, but… there's no one here who would do it with me…"

"I would," Cuddles said, almost too eagerly.

Toothy's member went rock hard at that. Having a guy… this eager to do something… and his best friend? Didn't seem real. But there Cuddles was, sitting there with such an eager face. Both Toothy's lust and his want to not disappoint Cuddles won out in the end.

"Let's do it, I guess."

Cuddles pulled his legs up onto to the bed and crossed them.

"So how do we do it?" He asked.

"Well, um, you need to take your pants off first."

"Oh, OK."

Cuddles got up and dropped his pants, revealing a pair of bright yellow…

"Bunny boxers?" Toothy cackled.

The blonde haired boy blushed.

"Shut up."

Cuddles tugged down his boxers. He shivered slightly as his now bare legs hit the air conditioning. Toothy tried not to stare at the boy's manhood, but his eyes kept wandering back to it. It wasn't much bigger than his own, but there were some wisps of blonde hair already growing on it.

"What next?" The blonde boy asked.

"Well, one of us has to… um… well… kinda hard to explain."

"I'll do whatever you want, Toothy."

Cuddles flashed Toothy those eager eyes again, making the purple haired boy blush for some reason. Toothy could tell that Cuddles would be willing to do anything he told him too.

"Lay on the bed, facing your butt towards me, OK?" Toothy asked.

The blonde did as he asked. Toothy straddled the boy's hips, lining himself up with the blonde's entrance. He knew what to do from this point on, but it was something completely different to actually do it. The purple haired boy hesitantly poked his member at Cuddles' behind. The blonde boy squirmed from it.

"Sorry," Toothy said. "This is probably going to hurt."

"Just do it."

Toothy entered the boy slowly, trying to stop it from hurting as much, but that didn't prevent it from making Cuddles' eyes water. Toothy pulled himself out some, and then thrust back into the blonde. He continued doing this over and over again. It was clumsy and awkward, but Cuddles was in heaven. He didn't expect it to feel this way. All he could think of was Toothy's manhood in him, the weird sensation of being filled by it. The pain he felt was worth it, especially when Toothy took ahold of his own member and started pumping.

Toothy on his side of this was amazed at what it felt to be in Cuddles. Something, muscles he guessed, squeezed from all side on his manhood and stroked it almost as he thrust. Playing with himself felt like nothing compared to this.

"Harder, harder," Cuddles pleaded.

Toothy complied. He was inching closer to climax, and wanted to get it over with. Tears streamed down Cuddles' face, but the blonde really was enjoying it.

"Gah, Cuddles, I'm about to… ugh…"

Toothy blew his load into Cuddles. The blonde felt a rush of warmth and wetness shoot up inside him. It pushed him over the edge, and he came for the first time in his life. The sudden release was heaven, but it left him out of breath once it was done.

Toothy collapsed on top of Cuddles, robbed temporarily of strength. They laid there in their sweat and cum, trying to comprehend fully what they just felt. Finally Cuddles got the strength to speak up.

"Toothy?"

"Yeah Cuddles?"

"Let's do this again, OK?"

Toothy grinned slightly.

"Yeah."

For a few minutes neither boy spoke.

"Toothy… will you be my boyfriend?" Cuddles asked.

Toothy blushed and smiled wearily.

"Yes. Yes I will."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Hello everybody who is actually reading this. Like I said, this is a dirtier version of my story Firsts, so it was definitely going to be more than one chapter. For those wondering, Cuddles and Toothy in this are about 12 or 13, which is when most people I know started dealing with it.

ooooooo

"So Cuddles, what did you want to talk about?"

Cuddles was on a bench in the park. Next to him sat the boy who asked the question, a tall, green haired teen wearing camo.

"Um, Flippy, I was wondering… what do you like a girl to do to you when you… um... do it?" Cuddles asked, feeling awkward.

The green haired boy raised an eye brow.

"May I ask why you want to know?"

Cuddles blushed and looked at his lap sheepishly. He didn't know how to say it.

Flippy stared at the blonde boy for a couple minutes, then sighed and looked away.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," he said.

"Me and Toothy um… are going out… and we've had sex… and…"

Flippy gave a start.

"Wait, what?"

"Me and Toothy are…"

"Not that, the second part."

"Oh… um… we've had sex."

"How… how long have you guys been together?"

Cuddles blushed.

"Only a couple days," the blonde boy answered.

"And you've already done it?!"

"Is that a bad thing?"

Flippy slumped back in his seat.

"No," The older boy answered.

_Not like either of you can get pregnant, _Flippy thought. _Plus he's hitting puberty, so this stuff would have come up eventually._

"I really can't help you there Cuddles," Flippy said. "I've never did anything like that, with a guy or a girl."

"Oh, OK," Cuddles said sadly. "Thanks any way."

The blonde boy got to his feet. He smiled and waved goodbye to the older boy, then walked off. What he didn't tell Flippy was that him and Toothy had made plans for that night, that's why he wanted to know. The blonde boy had wanted to impress Toothy for knowing something he didn't. Even with that plan ruined though, he walked home with a skip in his step.

Meanwhile, Toothy was on his way to the blonde boy's house. His nose was deep in a book he was reading. On the front cover was a picture of two guys holding each other. And on the binding, scribbled in permanent marker, was a name, Splendid.

Like Cuddles, Toothy had gone to a friend for help. He went to Splendid, a friend he knew would know this stuff.

The blue haired boy didn't believe him at first, but something in the buck toothed boy's voice got rid of that doubt. Instead of explaining things, Splendid had handed him this. Toothy at first looked at him weird, but when he flipped open the pages he realized why the boy had had given him it. Inside was pictures of guys doing things Toothy had never imagined. It also made him realize that Splendid wasn't as such of a "lady's" man as the purple haired boy had thought.

Toothy continued reading it as he walked, coming up with ideas of things him and Cuddles could do together. Suddenly, a happy voice from behind spoke up, making the boy jump.

"Hey Toothy!" The voice cried.

The buck toothed boy recognized it

_Giggles!? _

Toothy dropped the book to his side, trying to hide it from the grinning Pink haired girl walking over to him.

"Hi Giggles," Toothy said back casually.

"What're you doing?" Giggles asked.

"Not much. Just heading to Cuddles' house."

"Let me guess, sleeping over?"

"Yeah."

"Mind if I walk with you a bit?"

"S-sure, why not?"

She walked over to the side with the book. Panicking slightly, Toothy tried stealthily switching it to his other hand, but fumbled. The book dropped onto the ground, making Giggles jump. Toothy tried grabbing it but Giggles got ahold of it right before he could. She read the cover out of curiosity.

"Shounen no Paradise?" She read aloud.

Toothy tried protesting but the pink haired girl ignored him. She flipped it open and read a few pages. Her face turned red as she read, and her mouth dropped into a perfect "O". She looked at Toothy with a surprised look on her face.

"You like this stuff?" She asked.

Toothy blushed sheepishly.

"Well sort of but…" he started but trailed off.

"But what?"

"I like seeing them do that to other guys… like I want to have done to me…" Toothy admitted.

It took Giggles a few minutes for this bit of info to sink in. Then it dawned on her.

"Wait, you're…?"

She mouthed the word "gay."

Toothy nodded, not wanting to speak.

It was silent for a few moments. Giggles looked over Toothy with a weird look in her eye, but her face was rather expressionless. Suddenly she broke out into a grin.

"So you didn't mind me talking your ear off about the cute guys in class?" She said jokingly.

Toothy blushed and chuckled.

"Well, I partially agreed with you, but it did get annoying after a while," he admitted.

"So do you have a guy you like?"

"Yeah… I'm actually going out with him…"

Giggles gasped in surprise.

"Who is it?"

Toothy was hesitant to tell her, but she was taking this so well. He hadn't expected anyone to accept it so soon, and so happily.

"Cuddles," he admitted.

Giggles smiled widely.

"I had no idea he was either. How long have you guys been going out?" She asked.

"A few days," Toothy answered.

"Oh, so you just started. Who asked who out?"

"Cuddles asked me."

"Awww, cute~"

Giggles pushed up her sleeve and checked her watch. She gave a little "oh" of shock.

"I need to go. Have fun Cuddle's… I mean, your boyfriend's house."

Toothy blushed again. It was weird having someone call his best friend his boyfriend, but he kinda liked it. Giggles laughed at his reaction, then ran off were ever she needed to go. Toothy walked on, and buried his nose back into the book. The next thing the buck toothed boy knew he was at Cuddles' front door. He knocked on the door, and his boyfriend's mom opened it up for him. He headed upstairs, knowing the blonde haired boy would be waiting for him.

A few minutes later the two boys sat across from each other on Cuddles' bed. Both of their pants were off, but they hadn't started anything yet. Despite having done this before, it still felt amazingly awkward. Toothy sat with his legs in front of him, hiding his member. Cuddles sat crossed legged, his fully exposed. Toothy felt himself go slightly stiff at the sight of it, and how comfortable the blonde boy was with showing himself off like that.

"So… um…" Cuddles started hesitantly "Do we just start?"

"Well… I kinda want to try something…," Toothy said sheepishly.

"What?"

"Just, go with what I do, OK?"

The blonde boy nodded. Toothy took a breath, then moved quickly. Soon he was pushing Cuddles back onto the bed, earning a little gasp of surprise from him. He moved his head down towards his boyfriend's crotch. Soon it was so close the buck toothed boy could smell it. Toothy licked his lips, then took one, quick lick.

"Whuh… Toothy?" Cuddles said in surprise.

Toothy ignored him and continued licking. He felt the boy's member grow harder from his attention, and he felt some weird sense of pride. Soon it was stiff enough, he took it into his mouth fully and started sucking.

It was sloppy, and not well done, but to Cuddles it felt amazing. The warmth and wetness… it was a bit too much.

"Gah… Toothy… that feels amazing," Cuddles moaned.

Toothy didn't reply, he was too busy with the flesh in his mouth. Something had started leaking out of it and he liked it and wanted more. Suddenly, Cuddles tensed up. He gasped and came into Toothy's mouth.

The purple haired boy gagged as his mouth and throat was filled with warm cum. He pulled away, coughing. A thread of saliva trailed from the slowly softening member to his mouth. Toothy gulped it down, then sat there panting for breath. Some cum dribbled a bit down his chin. For some reason, Cuddles found the sight of him like this extremely attractive. His eyes traveled down Toothy's body, and he saw that the boy's member was fully erect.

"You can put it in now," Cuddles said, spreading his legs some.

Toothy grinned eagerly. He lined himself up with Cuddles, positioned and ready. Cuddles gave a little nod, and the buck toothed boy entered him.

It hurt nearly as much as the first time, but Cuddles liked the pain. His mind went blank with pleasure as Toothy started going in and out of him. An idea came to his lust filled mind, and he acted on it. Using his free arms, Cuddles pulled Toothy down into a kiss. Toothy was surprised, but he melted into it. He kept his thrusting pace as he did so. Toothy mimicked one of the boys in the book he read and slipped his tongue into Cuddle's mouth.

The blonde gagged at first but even still he liked it. Cuddles moaned through the kiss, a lusty sound that set Toothy on edge. The buck toothed boy sped up, desperately seeking the climax he wanted. They broke it, seeking much needed air. Spit trailed between the two boys' mouths. Cuddles wanted it back in, Toothy still needed air.

Suddenly Toothy cried out, and warmth flooded Cuddles' rear. The blonde's member gave a feeble little twitch and some cum dribbled out. Toothy tiredly pulled himself out of his friend, and then collapsed backwards onto the bed.

"That was amazing," he said happily.

"Yeah," Cuddles agreed. "Let's get washed up."

"Good idea."


End file.
